knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Assassins
League_of_assassins.jpg What they are! The story of the group known as the League is often believed to have began centuries ago, in the Arabian deserts. Seeking autonomy from the oppressive class system of the time, a few citizens fled into the mountainous regions of Iga and Kōga. There they developed ninjutsu, a stealthy martial art perhaps inspired by Sun Tzu's The Art of War. Over a period of centuries, they refined their art in secluded camps. Students trained and practiced the art from birth, playing children's games designed to impart expertise in unarmed combat, swordplay, weaponry, camouflage, escape and evasion. Ninjutsu was also designed to encourage spiritual growth by pushing oneself physically and mentally beyond normal human limits. The ninja were expert in espionage and assassination, and offered their specialized services to samurai warlords and others who could afford them. Ra's officially brought them together in 1588. They covets power above all other objectives. They are primarily based in Japan, but operate internationally. They operated as a secret society of Japanese nationalist samurai which serves to a primordial demon known only as the leviathan. Ra’s began to travel the world. Ra’s, his uncle, and that boy were all using the Lazarus Pit s to continue living. While in London, Ra’s catches the boy writing about the Lazarus Pits and about his whole life in their language. Ra’s engages in a fight with him to stop him from writing any more and kills him in the end. Ra’s became weak after the battle and had to get to the Lazarus Pits to help revive him. When he returns to London , he discovers that his uncle had stolen all his historical records. Ra’s continues his journey and eventually becomes a master martial artist, and also became a great fencer. He also gains a mass amount of wealth through time and starts creating organizations to rid the world of crime; his first was called The Demon. The League of Assassins is a branch organization of The Demon. What they've done Ra’s began to travel the world. Ra’s, his uncle, and that boy were all using the Lazarus Pit s to continue living. While in London, Ra’s catches the boy writing about the Lazarus Pits and about his whole life in their language. Ra’s engages in a fight with him to stop him from writing any more and kills him in the end. Ra’s became weak after the battle and had to get to the Lazarus Pits to help revive him. When he returns to London , he discovers that his uncle had stolen all his historical records. Ra’s continues his journey and eventually ran into the so called Demon. The League of Assassins is a branch organization of the Leviathan. *Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. *Depending of the level of strength, one can blanket an entire city, country or world in eternal darkness. *Absolute Darkness *Darkness "Mist" *Light Absorption *Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking *Darkness Adaptation *Night Vision *Darkness Attacks *Darkness Solidification via controlling darkness/shadow: *Animating/manipulate darkness/shadow, whether users own or cast by anything else. *Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. *Umbrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. *Flight/Levitation *Shadow Marionette *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Body Language Analysis *Climbing *Combat Perception *Disguise Mastery *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Surveillance *Escape Artistry *Killing Intuition *Ninja Magic *Silent Movement *Stealth Tactics *Wallrunning *Weapon Proficiency *(Not Done) Memebers 'Rowan 2652098-a1.jpg ' " I've Seen it all; I witnessed the birth of this world. I've seen it establish both sucess and failure - I Rowan; Lunther Creed have been through it all lived through it - and where was your maker then ? He was no where - he did not care for this world as I did. It's only right you look to me Rowan as your God - me as your savior, You shall known no Maker but I." Rowan still lives till this day only with an entirely different form; due to the deterioration of his skin Rowans is seen in an silver armour that he created himself this armour contains a strength augmentation apparatus, which allows him to bench up to nearly 100 tons, concealed waist-rockets, a concealed jet pack, twin nuclear power generators, a device to electrify the exterior of the suit, laser blasters in each gauntlet, a force field, protective visors, an air supply, and various kinds of sensors, such as infrared. However, Rowan has also customized his armor at various times, to include such gadgets as boot-rockets, a gauntlet-concealed hypnosis device, etc. Rowan isn't bred for family - having living for centuries watching his sons die and son of sons die; you'd think he'd be reckoned by the sense of grief. Though, this far from the truth - instead he's left with dissappointment. Electricity Manipulation (for various electric effects): *Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, user may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. *Lightning Calling Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. Thermal Manipulation: *User can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. Heat itself is internal thermal energy that flows from one body of matter to another, it is not the same as the energy contained in a system—that is, the internal thermal energy of the system. Rather than being "energy-in-residence," heat is "energy-in-transit."mal Manipulation: Water Manipulation: *User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. 'Pyrde' ' 13612344_1653160605009230_1377021323597948697_n.jpg ' 'Ayra' ' tumblr_o64fnpRarM1rxnymdo1_r2_500.png ' 'Salem 699ccbded7112861c392eceff8e05c68.jpg ' Category:Factions Category:Organizations